


S***

by LottieWarwick



Category: Glue (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieWarwick/pseuds/LottieWarwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James returns to his tractor and finds someone waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S***

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the title isn't against the rules - it seemed appropriate for various reasons!
> 
> This was originally a scene from Don't Cry For Me but I decided it didn't work and wrote something completely different to replace it. But I kept the scene with the idea of rewriting it and turning it into a one-shot. Here's the result!

James wasn’t really surprised when he found Cal waiting for him in the tractor. It happened so often now. Cal always seemed to know where he was and what he’d be doing. 

Yet the sight of someone sitting in his tractor made James’ heart leap every time and he ran over to the tractor, feeling himself beginning to smile even though, up to that point, he’d been having a horrible day. He couldn’t hug Cal until either he’d entered the tractor or Cal had left it but he found he was already opening his arms, ready to be hugged and kissed and perhaps even something else if he let Cal talk him into it. “Cal!”

He had one leg inside the tractor when he realised he was wrong.

“Did you just call me Cal?” said Rob.

“No!” said James.

Rob laughed and lolled back against the seat. He was looking in James’ direction but his eyes were unfocused. “Does Cal often get inside your tractor when you’re not looking?”

There was nothing wrong with the question but Rob made it sound so dirty. James regarded him warily, unsure of what to say but comforted by the thought that Rob was obviously high. He was in no state to work out what was going on and probably wouldn’t remember the conversation anyway.

“He does that to me all the time,” said Rob, waving an unsteady hand in the air to emphasise the point.

James hadn’t taken any drugs at all unless caffeine counted but at Rob’s words he wobbled slightly and grabbed onto the side of the tractor to steady himself.

A knowing smile spread across Rob’s face and James trembled. He couldn’t have just given away the secret that he and Cal had kept for so long. He couldn’t have been so stupid.

“I know what you’ve been up to,” Rob said, smirking.

James’ mouth was dry. “What?” he asked, his voice barely even a whisper.

“And I reckon I know who with too,” Rob went on. “It’s Cal, isn’t it? You and Cal?”

“How do you know?” said James. 

“Because I do exactly the same thing with him,” said Rob. “We’re always at it, me and Cal.”

James felt the panic rise in his throat but then he thought about what Rob had said and suddenly felt much calmer. It wasn’t true. Rob was just being a prick as usual. There was no way Cal was fucking James’ best friend behind his back. It was impossible. Cal might not love him but he cared far too much for James to do that.

Or did he?

Cal did spend a lot of time away from James. He could be doing anything. With anyone.

Rob was shaking his head in admiration. “I don’t know where he gets it from. He’s a fourteen year old kid. I thought I knew a lot when I was fourteen but Cal… he completely blows me away sometimes.”

“Does he?” James said tightly.

“Yeah, that kid is just incredible,” said Rob. He tried to put his feet up on the tractor’s steering wheel but luckily he wasn’t flexible enough. “He always knows just what I need. Always knows how to make me feel good.”

James just wanted to get away from Rob. To run and run and then keep running. But he couldn’t move.

“He just gets it out, waves it around in my face… it’s like fucking Christmas!” Rob said in satisfaction.

On second thoughts, forget running away. Maybe he’d just sit down beside the tractor and cry. Rob wouldn’t notice anyway.

“He can be a little tease, though,” Rob said, frowning slightly. “Like, all I want is to get it inside me and Cal knows it but when I try to grab it, he fucking moves away. It drives me crazy and he fucking knows it.”

No, actually, forget crying. James wanted to punch Rob’s stupid face and maybe he would.

Rob gave James a reproving look. “But you are a fucking hypocrite, you know, Jimjams. You always say no to me but then you’re doing it with Cal behind my back?”

James stared at him. “When did I say no to you?” Admittedly there were certain blanks in his memory. He’d lost count of the number of times he’d woken up without any idea of what had happened the night before. Was that what had happened on those nights? Rob trying to get into his pants?

James tried not to cringe. Rob was a nice guy and everything – that is, he seldom meant to be a prick - but he really wasn’t James’ type.

“You say no every time I fucking ask you!” Rob said in exasperation. 

James thought grimly that at least he’d shown some sense in refusing Rob. But that didn’t change what Cal had done.

“The only time I can get you to do anything is if I sneak it into your drink!” said Rob.

“Sneak it into my drink?” James echoed, confused. How could Rob get his penis into James’ drink?

No, that was too disgusting even for Rob. He must mean something else. 

“Sneak what into my drink?” James said again and the obvious answer came almost immediately to his mind. “Do you mean drugs?”

Oh fuck, maybe he and Rob had done something. If James was always high at the time, how could he know? 

“Of course I mean fucking drugs!” Rob said, spreading his arms wide and hitting his hand on the window. “Ow. Fuck. Shit. You need to get this tractor seen to, Jimjams. It’s dangerous.” He put his injured hand inside his mouth and sucked it for a moment. “What have we been talking about for the last five minutes? Fucking drugs, isn’t it? You’ve been doing drugs with Cal and so have I!”

Drugs… of course it was drugs. James felt weak with relief: he had to lean against the tractor. Cal wasn’t seeing his best friend behind his back. He was just taking drugs with him.

It wasn’t good but it was so much better than what he’d feared.

“Yeah, drugs,” Rob said, smiling contentedly. “The things that kid can get hold of. I don’t know who his dealer is – he won’t say – but he always comes up with the goods.” He grinned sardonically. “But I don’t know what I’m telling you for. If you and Cal have been doing drugs together, you’ll know all this already.”

“We haven’t been doing drugs,” James said quickly. “He just… turns up at the farm sometimes and… annoys me. Hides in my tractor and jumps out at me. That sort of thing.”

To his relief, Rob was nodding as though he believed him. “That’s the other side of Cal. I don’t think there’s much he doesn’t know about life but he is still a little kid at heart. Come to think of it, he usually is like that with you. Always messing around and teasing you.”

“Yes, that’s Cal,” James said and managed to smile.

“You shouldn’t let him get away with so much, really,” said Rob. “You should just tell him to shut the fuck up. He’s more of a man than you are and that’s not right. You’re miles older than he is.”

That stung but James managed to shrug it off. “Cal’s not doing anything wrong. He’s just got… high spirits.”

“Yeah, he always has the spirit for getting high,” Rob said wisely. “Anyway I came to see you for a reason. I’ve got no idea what the reason is so I’m just going to sit here till it comes back to me okay?”

James heard himself starting to agree out of habit but then he stopped. Why should he go along with everything Rob said? Especially after the fright Rob had given him. “No,” James said; “not okay.” 

Rob was too confused to be offended. “How can it not be okay?”

James took Rob’s arm. “I think you’d remember better in the fresh air.” 

“Fresh air?” Rob wrinkled his nose. He thought fresh air was overrated. It interfered with your thought processes and stopped the drugs from working.

“Don’t worry: it’s not completely fresh,” James said. “There’s a nice smell of shit in the air.”

Rob looked slightly more interested. “Mm. I like shit. I smoke shit. I talk shit too.”

James tried not to smile. “Come on, Rob. Out you get. When you’ve remembered what you were going to say, you can text me.”

“Okay,” Rob said agreeably. “I’m sure I’ll remember soon.”

“I’m sure you will,” James said. As quickly as he could, he got into the tractor and drove away. He was still shaking slightly from the horror of thinking Cal was cheating on him and had to park around the corner. As soon as he’d done that, he got out his phone and switched it off. 

Whatever Rob wanted to say to him, it could fucking well wait. He’d caused James more than enough stress for one day.


End file.
